dragonballbluefandomcom-20200214-history
Ize
]] Appearance First Form His appearance is nearly identical to Final Form Frieza except for eye and skin color. His chest and face have red markings as well. Second Form In his second form, his body has enlarged and his power and speed have vastly increased, much like how Frieza looked in his second form. Even Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta wasn't able to scratch him. He has one horn on each side of his head. Each horn is about a foot long. His muscle build has also increased. The best way to describe him would be to think of Frieza in his second form with different coloring. Final Form Put simply, he looks a lot like Frieza in true potential, which, even though it is only 10 times that of Frieza's level, is able to push him to levels higher than even Omega Shenron. In this form, only Super Saiyan 5 Gohan can rival Ize. Skills *Death Ball *Destructo Disk *Afterimage *Full Power Energy Wave *Super Death Nova *Death beam *Full power death beam *Killer ball *Last emperor *Darkness Eye beams *Explosive wave *Hell strikes *Death beam barrage *Death slash *Superbreath *Death star *Demon impulse History Ize was born in 795 A.D., around three years after Omega Shenron's defeat, after going throu he learned that there was a strong fighter (Goku) on Earth, Ize decided to go to Earth. When the Z Fighters sensed his Ki, they raced to the desert, where they face Ize. There, Gohan learns that Ize is years, making him a very strong opponent. Vegeta transformed into a Super Saiyan 3, and fought Ize. Ize, in his first form, was able to make SSj3 Vegeta's form look like nothing more than a joke. Frustrated over this, Vegeta used a portable Bruitz Wave Generator, and, with it, ascended into a Super Saiyan 4. With his newfound power, he started to make Ize look like a joke. Ize then transformed into his second form, and started to make Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta look like a joke. Startled, Gohan himself transformed into a Super Saiyan 4, Goten and Trunks fused to create Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks, and Majuub went full power. All bravely fought Ize, but none were able to damage him. Even a combined blast from all 4 warriors proved to be ineffective against this giant beast. To make matters wo with one punch, and chopped off one of Gotenks' arms. He also started to beat Gohan down. Will our heroes defeat him? Power When Vegeta fought first form Ize, Ize in his first form proved to be much stronger than a Super Saiyan 3. But when Vegeta fights Ize's second form, Ize was able to beat down Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta, Super Saiyan 4 Gohan, Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks, and Majuub, all without too much of a hitch. However, Gohan and the other were able to land a few good hits on him, just as, back in GT, Goku was able to land some good hits on Omega Shenron. This implies that, in this form, his power is higher than a Super Saiyan 4, possibly around Omega Shenron's level. Finally, when Ize reached his true form, he was able to make people with "weaker wills" go unconscious with his ki alone. He completely outclassed Super Saiyan 4 Gohan (receiving no damage after taking a direct hit from his full powered kamehameha), Super Saiyan 3 Gotenks, and Super Saiyan 4 Vegeta (Who commented on Ize's incredible speed more than once). It was only after Gohan ascends to Super Saiyan 5 after witnessing the death of Pan that Ize was being harmed. From the way Ize handled Vegeta, Gotenks, and Gohan, this puts him at around Omega Shenron's level or higher than Omega Shenron's level, possibly around Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta's level. Category:Dragon Ball AF Category:Dragon Ball Z: Friendship is Magic Category:Disasters GoOn Category:Villain Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males